Heart & The Relationship
by Csy.KaiJ
Summary: Apa makna takdir? Oh sehun seorang pria berumur 29 tahun bertemu dg seorang remaja polos yang membuatnya gemas ingin 'memakanya' Hunkai ff special. chap 1 up!


**Heart & the Relationship**

 **—BAB 1—**

 **-A Man's Heart-**

 **OhSehun**

 **X**

 **KimJongIn/Kai**

 **Romance-Fluff||Frienship||Lovefiction || dll**

 **R18/M**

 **Warningalert!YAOI!BOYSLOVE!CRACK!TYPO!ADULTCONTENT!**

 **DLDR-RnR?**

* * *

 **Happy Reading.**

* * *

Di depan sebuah bar, terlihat pria berumur 29 tahun sedang berjalan terhuyung seraya memegangi dinding-dinding bangunan disepanjang jalan. Terlalu banyak akhohol yang ditengguknya hingga tanpa berpikir jika akibat ini yang dia rasakan. Kepalanya pusing berputar, mata nya bahkan berkunang—itu sebabnya dia berhenti berjalan.

"Khh.."

Dia berjalan lagi, memaksakan kedua tungkai panjangnya untuk melangkah tak perduli jika kesadarannya hampir menghilang.

 ** _BRUGH_**

"T-tuan?"

Tubuh jangkung itu akan mencium aspal jalanan jika bukan seorang lelaki—mungkin lebih muda darinya, 16 tahunan —berhasil menangkap dan memapahnya. Tapi pria itu hanya mengerjap sayup-sayup, dia menyipit memfokuskan retina. Namun wajah itu semakin kabur hingga..

"Tuan T-tuan? Bangun?!"

 _ **O**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **O**_

"Akh—"

Sehun memegangi pelipisnya, kepalanya terasa sakit. Dia mengerjap meneliti tempat apa ini. Yang dia ingat hanyalah kemarin dia pergi ke bar, karena putus asa diputuskan sang kekasih. Lalu.. Dia meminta banyak minuman untuk disuguhkan. Dan dia mabuk, berjalan pulang.. Setelah itu dia lupa bagaimana dia bisa berakhir di ruangan ini.

"Anda sudah bangun?"

Seorang remaja, kira-kira enam belas tahun tengah berdiri disamping ranjang—menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Oh dia siapa?

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dia tidak mengetahui ada dimana dan sekarang bersama siapa. Tapi dengan hanya mengira, sepertinya remaja ini pemilik ruangan yang dia tempati sekarang.

"Kau siapa?"

Remaja itu terlihat gugup, wajahnya berpaling menatap lantai dibawah. Bahkan perkataannya pun terbata. Itu menggemaskan.

"Anda sudah tertidur selama dua hari, b-badan anda demam d-dan ini apartemenku. Apa anda tidak merasa pusing atau.." Remaja itu terdiam tidak melanjutkan perkataannya saat Sehun dengan cepat menggeleng serta melambaikan tangannya tak usah.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya, dia terkejut mengetahui jika baru saja mendengar dirinya dirawat oleh bocah ingusan. Pria itu menghela nafas, dan menatap remaja itu serius.

Jongin—balas menatap Sehun dengan gugup. Dia adalah orang pendiam dan sedikit anti sosial. Sikapnya akan menjadi aneh jika bertemu orang baru. Jika saja dia tidak menemukan orang ini dijalan, dia tak tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Selama dua hari Jongin cuti dari kerja part-time nya untuk merawat orang asing yang ditemuinya di depan bar dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Bagaimana jika ku beri pengganti sebagai ganti rugi. Apa 50 ribu won cukup?"

Jongin mengeleng cepat, tidak—dia melakukannya dengan tulus. Tak ada salahnya membantu orang lain. Lagipula untuk apa pria didepannya ini dengan mudah menghabiskan uang bernominal tinggi seperti itu.

Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, 100 ribu won?"

"Eheh!? T-tidak. Anda tidak perlu melakukan itu. Saya hanya membantu. I-itu saja." Sehun menatap tidak mengerti, apa mungkin nominal yang diberinya kurang?

Sedangkan Jongin menunduk memainkan ujung kaos yang dipakainya. Tak menyadari jika sedari tadi Sehun telah menatapnya cukup lama. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum, hingga secara sembunyi membuat tubuh Jongin berjengit merasakan debaman aneh di jantung.

"Terima kasih. Dan maaf merepotkanmu. Aku Oh Sehun." Jongin mengangguk membalas senyum.

"Kim Jongin, Kai."

"Kai huh? —Lalu, ada hal lain yang kau inginkan?"

Sehun bukan orang yang mudah melupakan kulitnya. Sedari kecil dia hidup di tengah orang-orang disiplin serta mendidiknya untuk membalas budi orang lain. Pria itu memperhatikan remaja didepannya menjadi lebih gugup dari sebelumnya setelah mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Umm.. Itu.. Aa err." Jongin menggaruk pipinya, rasanya sulit sekali mengatakan keinginannya. Padahal permintaannya hanya sepele.

"Katakan saja."

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam?"

Sehun mengerjap, merasa waktu seperti melambat. Apa itu termasuk keinginan atau hal lain.. Aa dia tak mengerti jalan pikir para remaja zaman sekarang.

Jongin terbata ditatapi bingung oleh Sehun. Dia menyadari perkataannya mungkin kurang begitu jelas, lalu meralatnya.

"M-maksudku, bisakah kita makan malam bersama?"

"Kau yakin hanya itu?"

Jongin mengangguk final, dia mengulas senyum lebar membuat Sehun terdiam. Pria itu juga melempar senyum tipis, mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah."

* * *

"Itu tadi lezat sekali."

"T-terima kasih." Jongin menggaruk pipinya malu dipuji orang lain. Membuat Sehun menahan senyum geli.

"Hm. Tapi.. Apa cukup dengan hanya memakan makanan yang kau masakan?"

"Ya." Sehun bergumam membalas, menelan potongan lauk terakhir seraya menatap remaja disampingnya.

"—Karena ini pertama kalinya, orang lain memakan masakanku semenjak terakhir kali lulus JHS dulu. Itu membuatku senang. Terima kasih."

Sehun menyadari jika anak ini aneh. Dia tak percaya jika masih ada hal se-naif itu di abad sekarang. Hm. Dia tak percaya.

"Kau pikir aku percaya? Aku yakin itu tidak cukup jadi lebih baik terima ini."

Sehun mengeluarkan dompet kulitnya berniat mengeluarkan beberapa lembaran ribu won. Jongin melambai kewalahan, dia tak ingin menerima uang. Dia tulus menolong kenapa pria ini tidak mengerti?

"Ti-tidak kau tidak per—

'Ah!'

"J-janganh, hh they'll hear us next door uh-uh~"

"Ah!"

Suasana didalam ruangan tiba-tiba membeku. Jongin dan Sehun saling terdiam.

"Ahh!"

 _ **DUGH!**_

 _Silence_ —

Sehun berdiri lantas menendang tembok di samping kiri nya dengan kesal. Dia kesal karena pembicaraan mereka terganggu karena desahan tak bertempat milik tetangga samping Jongin. Pria itu menghela nafas, menahan kesal.

"Tsk, they're such annoying neighbour."

Gumam Sehun kesal akibat mendengar suara aneh di kamar sebelah. Apa mereka tidak punya tempat lain, huh? Dasar.

Pria itu mengusap setengah wajahnya lalu mendudukkan lagi dirinya menghadap Jongin. Sejenak Sehun menjeda pikirannya.

'Hm. What an innoncent reaction..' batin Sehun memperhatikan raut wajah memerah remaja itu seraya menunduk meremas kain _jeans_ yang dipakai.

"Hei?"

Jongin menatap Sehun bertanya, merasa Sehun sedang menanggilnya. Benar saja, pria itu bertopang dagu menatapnya datar.

 _".. Want me to make you comfortable?"_

"Eh?"

Jongin menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan, menatap bingung pada apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Yang benar, Dia tidak mengerti bahasa asing apalagi Bahasa Inggris.

Sehun dengan matanya menatap Jongin.

 _"Do you want to be more comfortable?"_ tanya nya sekali lagi.

".. _Yes?"_

Jongin menjawab seadanya, sebisa otaknya dengan satu kata inggris yang dia ketahui. Namun Sehun menangkapnya sebagai bentuk lain. Walau tidak mengerti secara keseluruhan kalimat, setidaknya dalam tempat kerja Jongin mengenal beberapa frasa dan saat bekerja diwajibkan memakai beberapa kalimat atau bahkan kata dalam bahasa asing.

Jongin memundurkan tubuhnya menempel pada dinding dibelakangnya, tak mengerti dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba maju mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

Remaja itu merona samar, merasakan sebuah tangan besar menyentuh gundukan miliknya di bawah sana. Jongin memejam, mengigit bibir. Apa yang orang ini lakukan?

"A-apa. Apa yang kau laku—Hh Sehun-ssi?"

"Anggap ini payback, balas budiku. Just accept it." Balas Sehun memaksa. Jongin bergeming, tubuhnya bergetar merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana jemari panjang itu menyentuh miliknya.

"Ahngh—"

"Ha.. Nghh." Jongin sekali lagi mengigit bibirnya, dia tak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan suara aneh.

Sehun meremas benda di tangannya, mengurut nya perlahan. Mata Sehun menangkap bagaimana tubuh Jongin bereaksi akan handjob yang diberikannya. Tak mengelak jika wajah Jongin terlihat seksi sekaligus menggemaskan.

"S-sehun t-tanga—Ha ahh— anda kotor hh."

"Tidak apa." Gumam Sehun mempercepat gerakkan naik-turun tangannya.

Ini pertama kalinya Sehun memberikan Handjob pada orang lain, tepatnya pada penis orang lain. Tidak sulit, ini lebih mudah daripada bermasturbasi sendiri.

Salah satu tangan Jongin terulur meremas bahu Sehun, Pria itu tertegun menemukan ekspresi menikmati di wajah Jongin.

"Ahh .. Hah. Nn"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun disela desahan tertahan Jongin.

"Angh! E-enak? Hh"

Remasan di bahu Sehun mengerat, pejaman mata Jongin memperjelas pria itu jika Jongin akan segera datang. Sehun mempercepat kocokan di penis Jongin, hingga..

"Ha—Ahh!"

 _ **O**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **O**_

Jongin menunduk memainkan jemari kaki nya canggung. Setelah apa yang mereka perbuat, Mereka berdua hanya duduk berhadapan tanpa satupun bahan pembicaraan.

Pipi Jongin terasa panas namun tidak membuatnya lantas mudah merona. Dia malu mengakui jika 'tadi' memang.. Ukh..

 _ **Srett**_

"Did it feel good? Bagaimana tadi, apakah nikmat?"

Jongin memberi jarak antara wajah mereka. Terlalu dekat karena tiba-tiba Sehun mendekatkan wajah mereka.

 _Blush._

Jongin mengangguk kaku. Melihatnya segera Sehun berdiri mengambil jas nya di ranjang. Dia berjalan menuju pintu. Dengan terburu, Jongin menyusul. Dia bingung, tentu saja.

"Apa anda akan pergi sekarang?"

"Yeah. Terima kasih sudah merawatku."

"Umm, pergilah kerumah sakit nanti."

Sehun berbalik memberikan anggukan dengan senyuman tipis. Jongin beraut khawatir, bagaimana jika pria itu akan pingsan di jalan? Ah tidak mungkin.

"Sampai jumpa."

 ** _Pat_**

Jongin termangu memegang kepalanya yang baru saja diusak oleh tangan besar Sehun. Dia tersenyum menatap punggung Sehun menghilang dibalik pintu.

* * *

Sehun berjalan menelusuri koridor, mengelus dagunya sedikit berpikir. Bocah tadi naif dan menggemaskan, dia tak pernah bertemu remaja dengan sikap seperti itu di sini.

 _"Pretty cute."_

 _ **Plak**_!

Sehun menampar pipinya Sendiri sadar akan apa yang dipikirkannya. Jongin adalah lelaki, sama sepertinya. Ck. Bagaimana mungkin memikirkan jika Jongin itu manis.

 ** _O_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _O_**

"Hm, aku sudah bertemu klient ku. Di cafe biasanya. Ya, satu cangkir kopi lagi lalu pulang."

Sehun menutup sambungan telepon dengan sahabatnya. Dia nenatap ponselnya teringat wajah menikmati milik Jongin.

"Ah lagi-lagi.."

Sehun mengusap wajahnya, dia hampir frustasi seharian penuh memikirkan remaja itu. Yang bernotabene adalah orang asing. Ah tunggu.. Kemarin..

Pria itu memukulkan sudut ponselnya membentur keningnya. Merutuk tindakannya pada Jongin kemarin. Dengan bodohnya dia tidak berpikir apa Jongin sudah legal atau illegal. Bodoh

"Selamat menikmati, tuan." Suara pelayan menyodorkan secangki baru berisi cappucinno panas.

Sehun melirik punggung pelayan itu yang berjalan memasuki dapur. Entah kenapa dia merasa familiar.

"Hm.." tak mau pusing memikirkannya, dia meniup kepulan asap hangat Cappucinno di tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sedangkan diruangan lain seorang pelayan berjalan seraya meremat nampan besi dipinggang, wajahnya panas. Dia menggunakan tangannya guna menyelipkan poni ke belakang, memperlihatkan wajah manis seorang remaja dengan mata bulat.

Remaja itu menghela nafas, memegangi dada nya yang terasa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Namun dia mengulaa senyum tipis yang sama..

Ya, dia Jongin.

* * *

Hari sabtu malam, seperti biasa Sehun pulang lebih larut dari hari sebelumnya. Dan pria itu berani bertaruh jika akan ada banyak berkas bertumpuk di mejanya senin besok.

Dia menjalankan mobilnya ke apartemen tempat tinggal Jongin. Dia telah memikirkan ini matang-matang sejak dua bulan yang lalu setelah dirinya dirawat Jongin, tak pernah sekaipun pria itu bertemu Jongin. Ada perasaan rindu menyeruak. Dia ingin menemuinya.

Lebih dari fakta jika Jongin tua atau lebih muda dari nya, perempuan atau bukan—Sehun justru lebih terkejut merasakan sebuah dorongan kuat dalam dirinya untuk menyentuh Jongin.

"Oh, tuan?"

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan Jongin dengan kaos putih polos yang sangat manis. Sehun melempar senyum tipis ber-eyesmile nya.

"Jangan terlalu formal, Panggil Sehun saja. Ini buah untukmu."

Sehun menyodorkan sekantong buah apel ditangannya pada Jongin yang masih terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wa, terima kasih."

Jongin menunduk didepan meja makan melihat isi kantong kresek yang dibawa Sehun. Wah, apel merah. Pasti enak jika dipotong.

Jongin meletakkan kantong itu dimeja, berjalan menuju dapur mengambil pisau. Kemudian kembali menunduk mengupas kulit apel ditangan.

"Kai?"

"A, iya?"

 _ **Kiss**_

Tubuh Jongin meremang merasakan kecupan di lehernya. Sejenak tubuh kurus itu membeku merasakan satu lagi kecupan tepatnya ditengkuk bagian belakang.

 _Lick_

"Hng?"

Jongin tersentak saat geli menyeruak di lehernya. Basah oleh lidah Sehun dibelakang sana.

"Se-Sehu—Hyah!"

 ** _Twicth_**

Sehun menulikan pendengarannya, menggerakkan jarinya mencubit tonjolan kecil di dada Jongin. Dia juga memberikan satu kissmark pada tengkuk jenjang milik Jongin.

"Ahh..?"

Sehun membalik tubuh Jongin menghadap dirinya. Menatap mata Jongin yang terlihat sendu menginginkan sesuatu.

"Seh—umhh."

Tanpa mau mendengar perkataan Jongin, Pria itu membungkam bibir remaja di rengkuhannya. Memberikan lumatan halus berperasaan yang menunjukkan perasaan pemiliknya.

"Hungh. Ummphh.."

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya kekanan nemperdalam pagutan. Menggigit, menghisap, menjilat semua dilakukannya agar lebih merasakan manis bibir remaja ini.

"Hah.. Gah—"

Keduanya saling menjauhkan muka menyisakan benang saliva diantaranya. Sehun tersenyum miring menemukan Jongin masih menatapnya sendu memohon sesuatu.

"Kau mau ini berlanjut?" Jongin mengalihkan pandangan, dengan kaku mengangguk malu.

Ekspresi itu membuat Sehun gemas. Dia kembali mengecup bibir itu lalu menatap Jongin dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Dimana kau mau disentuh?"

"Eh?"

 _ **0**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **0**_

"Ha—anghh!"

Jongin menutup bibirnya yang tanpa malu mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Dia menunduk resah memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Sehun dibawah sana. Dia berjengit merasakan sengatan di selangkangan. Sesuatu menusuk kulit penis nya, Jongin meremat rambut Sehun.

"Hngh—Sehunh tidak hah!"

Sehun mengulum bibirnya sendiri karena lelehan precum Jongin mulai membasahi permukaan bibirnya. Dia terkekeh pelan.. Anak ini terlalu sensitif.

"Tubuhmu terlalu sensitif, kau tahu?—hei, kau mendengarku? Hm"

"Hya—haahh."

Jongin menghentak kepala nya kebelakang. Mulut itu kini mengulum kepemilikkannya dengan terus menggoda menggunakan tarian lidah serta gigi. Badan Jongin sampai bergetar tak kuat menahan sensasi nikmat itu sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak dapat fokus mendengar ucapan Sehun. Lima menit kemudian, remasan tangan Jongin mengerat.. Dan—

"Hngh!"

 _Slurp_ ~

 _ **O**_

 _ **HUNKAI SHIPPER**_

 _ **O**_

Sehun menangkup wajah tan itu mendekat. Dia ingin menatap lebih lama mata lucu Jongin yang sedari tadi berpendar menghindari tatapannya. Remaja itu sudah mengenakan celananya.

Jongin mendorong dada Sehun agar menjauh, namun mendapatkan kecupan di keningnya. Dia menatap ragu Sehun.

 _'Shit.. Too adorable_.'batin Sehun mendapati tatapan menggemaskan itu. Pria itu kembali membingkai wajah Jongin.

"Kau tidak seharusnya membiarkan orang asing sepertiku menyentuhmu seperti ini."

"Ta-tapi.. Aku sudah mengetahui anda sudah l-lama."

Timpal Jongin membuang muka menghindari wajah clueless milik Sehun.

"Huh?—dari mana?" Jongin menggeleng cepat membuat Sehun semakin gemas.

 ** _Twitch_**

"Aa!" Jongin memekik ketika jari Sehun menarik pipinya gemas.

"Kau tahu dari mana huh?" Jongin menatap Sehun sangsi lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke sudut ruang.

"Hei, jawab aku. Kau tahu dari mana?"

Benar-benar kenapa Sehun ingin mengigit satu bocah manis ini agar mau bicara. Tak tau apa jika pria ini ingin tahu. Mendengar Jongin bahwa remaja itu ternyata telah mengetahuinya membuatnya penasaran. Apa dia tahu dari temannya? Siapa?

"Takkan kuberitahu."

"Ayolah.." Dan Sehun masih memaksa.

"T-tidak."

"Hei, jangan begini. Beri tahu aku."

Walau dipaksa Sehun masih saya tetap merasa gemas. Jongin dengan wajah manisnya terus berpaling ke sana ke sini menghindari tatapan memohonnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, kembali memaksa wajah Jongin menghadapnya—tepat lurus menatapnya. Dia mengelus pipi Jongin—lalu kembali bertanya berharap jika rasa penasaran nya akan hilang.

"Tidak! Itu rahasia."

"Hei! Ayolah..Kai!" Jongin melarikan diri memasuki kamar. Membuat Sehun mendesah merasa kecewa. Hm, kira-kira Jongin mengenalnya dari mana?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

RnR?

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Saya balik! Bawa ff multichapter. Gk banyak kok gk sampe sepuluh. Sebagai selingkuhan ku pas lagi kena Blank buat chap selanjutnya di ff I care for you, Le vertible amour, sampe yang Love before-after. :'v selingkuhan katanya *plak

Ini dibuat karna saya tertarik. Dapet ide nya dari baca manga doujin di anu blog eheh rahasia/.

Thanks to Enchris727 , Milkasoonja, KaiKai, alita94, Alv , Nadhefuji , sejinKimkai , Guest(4) , Jongie, OhKim9488, cute, milkylove0000170000, novisaputri09, kim jongin kai, sayakanoicinoe, , narundana, tokisaki, wyfZooey, kim , kaiNieris, jonginisa, hun94kai88, kimRyeona19, kamong jjong, BlackJack, dan yang lain. Makasih sudah mau mbaca ff ku. Tfr. *peluk cium jika perlu/?*

Hahah

 _ **21/12/15**_


End file.
